


Lazy Lizards

by al-the-remix (only_blue)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Penetration, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Old Married Couple, Retirement, Sharing Body Heat, Sleep Sex, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_blue/pseuds/al-the-remix
Summary: Sid checked the clock. He’d only managed a measly half an hour of uninterrupted sleep. “It’s the afternoon. Only you would still be cold in Miami,” Sid complained, pulling the blankets up from where they had bunched down in his sleep. He tried to fight off the cold shiver that ran up his spine as Geno snuggled under the covers with him, but it was futile.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 95





	Lazy Lizards

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sevenfists for betaing :)

They had spent a slow morning enjoying lying in the sun on the beach in front of Geno’s condo. The long strip of white sand stretched out in each direction farther than Sid could make out. A few other couples and families dotted the beach, far enough away Sid could pretend they had the whole island to themselves. It was probably best that way, now that he was over forty, Geno insisted on wearing his speedo shamelessly. Although the sight of it made Sid’s skin prickle with heat every time he wore it, he figured not everyone would want to relax to the view of Geno’s alarmingly red wedgie.

He watched it now, as Geno’s pale ass jogged towards the spray, wading up to his chest before diving out of sight. Sid went back to his book. He’d already been in the water once that morning, he liked to wake up with a swim, compared to Geno who had to sit in the heat and bake until his timer went off and he was ready to face the waves.

Something cold dripped onto his leg and Sid pushed his glasses up to squint at Geno who was watching him closely. “What’s with the face?” Sid asked.

Geno shook his head. “I got water in my ear,” he said simply, ignoring his towel and Sid's questioning glance, preferring to drop right down onto the hot sand. Geno always loved to spread out shamelessly like a starfish in his strip of a bathing suit and designer sunglasses even though Sid would have to listen to him complain about sand in all of his tender places later.

They ate the sandwiches they had brought for lunch. Sid cracked a beer while Geno stood and stretched, looking intently at the waves. “You’re going to be cold,” Sid warned. But of course he got back in the water anyway.

Geno bounded back up the beach when Sid was packing up. He was still feeling the night they’d had before with Geno’s Russian friends. They had absorbed two Russian rookies from Tampa and Washington into the group and while Sid had genuinely enjoyed himself, he just didn’t have that kind of stamina anymore. He liked going to bed at ten, waking up at eight and having a nap at three. Unfortunately, Geno was not so easily convinced.

“You go inside already?”

“I’ve had enough sun today, and I need a nap.” Thinking was giving him a headache, something he’d become used to lately, and his watch told him it was close to four. Sid had freckles all over his shoulders and now that he was closer to forty-five than forty he figured the less time he spent in direct sunlight the better.

“You know, you can stay out here by yourself,” Sid said, stuffing his towel into their bag, knowing fully well Geno wouldn’t. “I won’t gossip about you with the other kids at the lunch table.”

Geno swatted his towel against Sid’s ass when he turned his back but followed him anyway. Geno’s teeth were chattering by the time they got inside. Sid wrapped him in a blanket, placed him on the couch, and kissed his forehead, just under where the final stragglers of Geno’s dark curls were plastered to his forehead. Geno tasted faintly of salt and sunscreen and Sid hung around just long enough to see Geno flick on a show about hammerhead sharks before he slipped from the room to have his shower--hoping that Geno would stay put. Sid loved him, but he was a direct obstacle to Sid taking a good nap.

+

Sid was drifting peacefully down into the balmy waters of sleep when icy fingers grazed his ribs, jolting him back awake. He let out a half-voiced murmur of protest and felt the mattress dip as Geno shifted closer, the sheets fluttering and his arms firming up around Sid’s waist.

“Morning sleepy,” Geno said. The tip of his nose was cold where it traced Sid’s hairline and he tried to squirm away, but Geno held him fast.

Sid checked the clock. He’d only managed a measly half an hour of uninterrupted sleep. “It’s the afternoon. Only you would still be cold in Miami,” Sid complained, pulling the blankets up from where they had bunched down in his sleep. He tried to fight off the cold shiver that ran up his spine as Geno snuggled under the covers with him, but it was futile.

The edge of Geno’s smug smile curled against his neck. “Yes, exactly,” he murmured, pressing a soft kiss over Sid’s pulse point and sending another shiver down his spine at the cold touch.

“That’s what you get for going back into the water without sunbathing.” Geno loved to swim; he would spend all day in the water if he could. But the cool ocean wasn’t exactly compatible with his biology. He could spend hours lying in the sun afterwards to rebalance his temperature… or extract the body warmth from Sid.

Sid grumbled into his pillow, his eyes drooping shut, and resigned himself to going back to his nap while being spooned from behind by his cold-blooded husband. And Sid meant that literally.

They had been living mainly out of Geno’s condo in Miami for a long while now and Sid liked it here, it was easy to grow accustomed to the slow island lifestyle, easier than he’d ever believed it to be: the weather was nice, he got along with Geno’s friends, he knew lots of players retired or otherwise in Florida. He was getting too old to spend every winter in a climate that made his bones creak. It wouldn’t take much adjustment for him to settle down here for the long haul.

They fit together nicely. He was used to Geno trying to leach his body heat, and once Sid got over the cold press of toes to his shins, he enjoyed it even. Geno’s small paunch he’d been working on since retirement slipped perfectly against the dip in Sid’s lower back, his chest fit against Sid’s spine. Sid had been dreading leaving, not so much for his sake but for Geno’s. Sid wasn’t picky--but Geno was.

The cold tip of Geno's nose poked around behind Sid’s ear, breathing him in deeply. Sid squirmed at the sensation. It tickled.

“Stop it,” Sid said, trying to roll away, but it was only half-hearted.

Having had his fill of teasing, Geno settled down and Sid was able to enjoy a few minutes of peace, slowly warming back up while being held. It scratched a deep-down itch, a primal need, his whole body humming hin contentment. The waves lapped gently at the beach outside their condo, the white noise taking him by the hand and drawing him steadily back towards sleep.

Sid was just awake enough to notice when Geno gradually eased a foot between Sid’s ankles, wiggling it up between his legs incrementally. Sid made an irritated noise. All he wanted was his nap. He let Geno shift them around until they were wound together tightly from chest to toes, _finally_ settling comfortably--

 _Very_ comfortably, it would seem, if the swollen bulges where Geno’s hemipenis was starting to take interest under his skin was anything to go by. Sid was starting to suspect that this had been the plan all along as Geno started rubbing the swells against the curve of his ass. His silt was a little tacky with slick where it touched Sid’s skin and he couldn’t deny that the drag of it felt good. If Geno wanted to do all the work, Sid wouldn’t turn down an orgasm. So he didn’t push Geno’s hand away when he reached around under the covers to toy with Sid’s balls, still loose. Sid gasped softly, spreading his thighs to give Geno better access, and he rolled Sid in his palm, running his thumb back and forth along the seam of Sid’s sack as he got Sid hot.

Sid reached down to cup himself where he was starting to leak a sticky patch against the inside of his thigh, plumping up. Warm and cocooned, he jacked himself the rest of the way to hardness languidly, savouring each drag over his warm, dry skin.

Geno was steadily getting wetter where he was tucked inside his slit, and Sid felt the slow, slick press of it when Geno’s cock everted, easing its way out of its confines as it filled with blood. Blood thrummed in Sid’s own cock as it took further interest. He squeezed himself; it never took much when it came to Geno. He pressed his ass back into the cradle of Geno’s hips, the full, hot length of him curving against Sid’s back.

Sid pulled away, successfully this time, only so that he could roll on top, leaving Geno flat on his back and his pearly pick cock with its split head in full view. It wasn’t hard the same way Sid’s cock got hard; the texture was spongy all over like the head of Sid’s dick and it was covered in soft bumps and ridges. The heads were smooth and crownless and were no bigger than the rest of him.

Reaching out, Sid caressed his pale cheek, letting his finger trail down Geno’s throat and over his chest, playfully flicking a nipple to hear him gasp. Geno’s pupils were huge when he looked back up at Sid’s face, filling him with a warm swell of affection. The orange glow of the sunset cut through the slats of the blinds as afternoon bled into evening. It caught on Geno’s pendant and Sid took a moment to admire the soft patch of hair between his pecs. Geno had fully embraced the middle-aged European look and Sid couldn’t deny that he was into it.

Sid angled his hips until he could slip his cock between where Geno’s bisected, pressing the tip of his cock to Geno’s stomach and sliding slickly over the textured skin. He sunk his fingers into Geno’s hair and they exchanged wet, lazy kisses as Sid rolled his hips leisurely. Geno had let his hair grow into messy brown waves like he always had during the postseason, his scruff tickling against Sid’s upper lip. Sid touched his fingers gently to the balding spot on the top of Geno’s head, like a dandelion that had lost some of its fluff, and it filled Sid’s heart with a warm pulse of adoration. Geno kissed the same way he did when they were rookies and Sid wouldn’t change it for anything. Still half asleep, he luxuriated in the feeling of Geno’s mouth against his as Geno grasped the fleshy parts of Sid’s hips, encouraging him on as Sid flexed his ass.

There was an easy warmth building in his groin, bubbling over when Geno pushed between his cheeks and touched his dry finger to Sid’s asshole, rubbing him there. Sid broke away from their kiss with a moan, dipping down to nuzzle into the side of his husband’s face.

Sid came like that, splattering white flecks between their stomachs with a relieved groan.

“Sid,” Geno rumbled, and gathered him close for a sloppy and familiar kiss, his slim fingers cradling Sid’s head and carding through silky curls as Sid’s orgasm rolled through his body, easy and sweet. A happy hum reverberated back through Geno’s chest and into Sid’s.

“You drive me crazy,” Sid murmured, feeling wrung of what little energy he had.

Geno kissed his nose, hammy as usual. “Come, up.”

Sid scooched up his body so that Geno could more easily get his hands on Sid’s ass, squeezing the dimpled flesh. Sid tucked his knees further under him and wrapped his arms around Geno’s neck, satiated and pliable with orgasm. Geno bit down on the soft corner of his jaw, just enough to let the rest of the tension seep away, and Sid melted into him like a pool of hot butter.

Geno murmured something low and feverish in Sid’s ear and he heard the snick of the lube cap. Sid closed his eyes, sighing at the first touch of slick fingers to his hole. He could fall asleep like this: relaxing against Geno’s chest while he opened Sid up slowly. Geno took his time, working gradually up to four fingers, and by the time he fit his pinky against Sid’s rim and pushed most of his hand inside, Sid’s body felt open and slick.

Geno pulled his fingers out and rubbed them over Sid’s rim, drawing a sharp moan from where his cheek was pillowed against Geno’s shoulder.

“Ready?” he asked, and Sid grunted. He was more than ready; he felt like a bag of jello with bones floating in it.

Geno’s breathing hitched in his ear as he dipped the tips of his cock in and out of Sid’s hole. They’d done this many times before, so Sid knew that Geno was perfectly capable of holding Sid down and making him take his dick--all of it--but that meant he also knew that Geno was in a mood to be aggravating when he continued to tease one head in then the other.

 _“Geno_ , _”_ Sid grunted, and pushed back into it, wanting him to get with the program.

“Shh, sleep,” he said, as if that was going to happen _now,_ and Sid felt the pressure of the twin heads as Geno guided them past the soft resistance of Sid’s hole in one slow, burning glide. The stretch was so much that Sid could feel it in the back of his throat, and he knew it was going to get good, really soon, but right now all he could do was focus on deep inhalations and exhalations as Geno seated himself fully inside him. Sid clenched down around him, feeling Geno’s heartbeat throb in his dick, and Sid ached. He must have made a noise because Geno’s hand squeezed the back of his neck reassuringly.

His fingernails dug into Geno’s shoulder as he drew out. _“Slow_ , _”_ he said, and Geno eased back in the same measured stroke.

“Good,” Geno said, soothing his ache. He petted the sweaty skin at the back of Sid’s neck as the soreness soon became prickly hot and pleasant, a warm pressure growing in Sid’s abdomen. It could still be overwhelming to be wanted like this by Geno even after all this time. With every thrust, Sid could feel his cock leaking between their bellies, Geno’s dick pushing it out of him. He was still soft and wouldn’t get hard again, but it still felt good. Geno’s skin was really warming up now that Sid could have used that cool relief, as all the ridges and bumps of Geno’s cock dragged over his rim, and Sid pressed his lips to Geno’s neck in a soft moan, having to let the feeling out somehow. It was a pressure that was impossible to escape, heady and sending a spark up his spine with every bump of Geno’s cockheads against his prostate. Sid couldn’t stop the sounds from leaking out of him as the feeling intensified.

Digging his fingers into the squishy skin of Sid’s thighs, Geno fucked into him sharply a few times, then thrust deep, filling him up further and linking them together. Geno shuddered underneath him and came, spilling deep in Sid’s ass. Sid felt as if he was burning from the inside out. It was a lot.

Sid pressed his smile-creased cheek to Geno’s stubbly one and thought about lying together similarly the first time they had done this, smooth cheek to smooth cheek. Geno had been both prickly and clingy and Sid loved him. His face felt sticky and a little moist. Sid rubbed it against Geno’s shoulder, trying not to feel too much like a big blubbery loser for crying while Geno’s dick was in him.

“Sid?” Geno asked, and the hand cupped over the back of Sid’s neck squeezed, but Sid was right on the precipice of sleep again, and this time he would not be brought back.

+

Sid woke to soft snores and snuffling sounds beside his ear, the sheets knotted around them. Geno’s slender legs were tucked between his and Sid felt sticky from being pressed skin to skin. He tried to shift some of the pressure off of his knees, all of his old hockey wounds flaming up in protest. Elbowing Geno furtively, he woke with a grunt, jerking away.

Sid oofed under his breath, his face still pressed to the sweaty crook of Geno’s neck.

“Sorry,” Geno whispered, breath hot against Sid’s skin. His voice sounded grainy and Geno wiped at his eyes, puffy from sleep. Waking Geno up like this was never a great idea. Even soft, Geno’s cock still tugged at him uncomfortably.

“It’s okay,” Sid whispered back. “Can we roll over?”

Carefully, Geno maneuvered them onto their sides. And then they had it, Sid snugged up against Geno’s front so he wouldn’t have to hold himself in an awkward position to look at him. “Morning sleepyhead,” Sid croaked. Like this, Sid’s eyes could focus on his face properly. Geno gave him an easy smile, warm and full of intimate affection, his hands petting over Sid’s thighs and stomach. Sid tucked his face back into Geno’s neck. It was safe and warm there. He wanted to run his hands over Geno’s body in return, but his limbs felt heavy as if filled with lead.

“You’re clingy,” Sid mumbled.

He drifted somewhere between asleep and awake, pressed chest to chest against his husband. He was starting to feel as if he could float in this limbo forever, growing old and getting lazy in the sun. Something he had never imagined for himself but was becoming more and more appealing nevertheless the longer he spent here with Geno.

“Sid?”

Sid grunted.

There was a long moment of silence, filled with the whistle of Geno’s heavy breathing through his nose.

“What is it?” He asked, taking Geno’s hands and curling them against his chest. Geno did so many things for him without being asked, but Sid could keep him warm. That was his job, to the point Sid admittedly felt jealous of the heat pad his mother had gifted Geno last year for Christmas.

When Geno was quiet for a long time Sid opened his eyes, Geno’s were downcast, regarding where their fingers were tangled together. Sid tugged on them insistently.

“Hey, what’s on your mind?”

“I don’t want you to get bored,” Geno whispered into the narrow space between them, so quiet Sid almost missed it entirely.

Sid had always had lofty dreams of coaching a team in the QMJHL, teaching young guys who were still malleable. But then he had kept playing, and kept playing. And now Sid was tired. They had arrived in Miami expecting to spend the winter there and then the winter had become a year and the thing was, Sid didn’t feel like he was missing out, not at all.

“I’m not bored,” Sid signed and then flushed. “I kind of like it, you know, waking up every morning and going to lay on the beach. It’s nice.”

“Lazy,” Geno admonished, a slight smile twitching at the corners of his lips.

“You wish,” Sid said and promptly felt his stomach growl between them. Geno’s palm slowed where it was rubbing circles into his skin. They had skipped dinner, and now Sid was feeling it.

 _“Lazy,”_ Geno repeated, delightedly. “Can’t stay in bed all day, can’t feed you my cock,”

"I mean, you could…" Sid started to say but Geno just cupped one hand to his lower back, keeping them close, and with the other gripped the base of his cock, starting to slowly ease himself out.

Sid’s face heated at the sensation and the sounds as Geno’s dick was pulled from him and retracted back inside his own body. This time when Geno touched his fingers to Sid’s hole he was still a little open and sensitive enough to flinch away from it. Geno let him go and Sid rolled out of bed to pull on boxers so that he wouldn’t drip into his sweatpants as he padded into the washroom.

The tiles were cold under his feet, Sid curled his toes against them as he waited for them to warm up. His pants were still around his ankles when Geno followed him into the washroom, pulling a sweatshirt on, already layered in fuzzy socks and sweatpants and one of his long-sleeved sun shirts--no Speedos this morning then. Geno liked to brush his teeth before he ate, which was always a point of confusion for Sid. It was slightly unnerving to have him watch while Sid sat there and leaked into the toilet.

Geno eyeballed him from where he leant against the counter. Sid felt more exposed here than when they had been naked in bed together. “You know,” Geno started slowly, the conversation opener that normally made Sid want to crawl under a rug and hide before he had gotten his morning coffee. “Maybe we clean out guest room, for incubator,” he started, side-eyeing Sid assesingly.

Sid’s heart tripped over hopefully. They’d talked about kids on and off before Sid had finally retired. Now that he thought about it Geno hadn’t mentioned it in a while, like maybe he was a little worried Sid would ask him to wait again even though he was done with hockey. It was a little weird for him to feel this emotional about what was going to essentially come down to Geno splooging into a cup, but Sid liked the idea of another person in their family just like Geno.

“Sure, but do we have to talk about this right now?” Sid asked, gesturing to himself and that was enough to make Geno's face crease fondly. He straightened before turning to the sink to spit, Sid only realizing then how hunched over he had been.

“I’ll make breakfast,” Geno said, and bent to kiss Sid on the forehead on his way out.

It was early enough the sun was just creating the horizon, cool in the shadows. They sat on the beach with omelettes and coffee, Sid enjoying the slip of cool sand between his toes. Geno leaned his head against his shoulder.

A whole day had slipped by like sand through his fingers. Sid had spent so much of his life making sure that no second was wasted. Losing a year to a concussion had made him extra cautious. But he found that he was happy to let time slip by as long as he was with Geno.


End file.
